


I need your advice

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	I need your advice

He was very tense, more than usual. He had been staring at the whiteboard when he had written his team selection for the next game, for the past two hours. It wasn’t tactics which distracted him and plagued his mind. It was the Chief Executive’s new PA.

He took his notes on the last game played out and doodled across the edges. It was late afternoon and most of his players had gone home for the day. Those who had rehab goals, injuries or who were working harder than usual were still there though.

Jürgen had a thought. He knew who would be able to help him out with his dilemma. Mona was extremely beautiful but a lot younger than him. Why she was interested in someone like him he had no idea, but he was glad. He needed to know how to keep her interested in him.

After going through a bitter divorce, he wanted this relationship to work out for him. And so, as he walked the long corridors on his way out to the training pitches, he wondered who in his team – close to Mona’s age – he could ask.

He looked around as he walked out onto the grass. He wrapped his BVB coat tighter around himself to shelter him from the cold November air.

There were only a few players left, doing various drills with some of his coaching staff colleagues. He spied an injured Marco Reus doing light training on one pitch. On another, his captain Mats Hummels.

Mats was alone, kicking the ball against a wall which was marked with numbers. He was muttering something to himself and attempting to hit each one.

Jürgen thought Mats to be the perfect person to ask. Marco was a nice young man but it would be hard to get him alone to ask, and Marco had been single for some time. Mats on the other hand was in a long term relationship, and had been for some time so clearly he knew something about keeping relationships going.

Jürgen walked over to where Mats was and picked up the ball from in front of him so that he could do nothing but listen to his coach.

“Jürgen” Mats greeted him, a little surprised to see his coach now beside him. On any normal day Jürgen would retreat into his office to plan his tactics, review footage of opponents and his own team, and read the scouting reports.

“I need some advice.” Jürgen looked at Mats very seriously, trying to convey to him that he had something important to ask.

“Anything.” Mats replied, turning to face his coach fully.

“I know that you have been in a relationship for quite some time with Cathy and I have met someone of a similar age to her…”

Mats’ eyes widened as Jürgen spoke.

“You want relationship advice from me?” he asked.

“Well yes…” Jürgen blushed, feeling silly for asking the younger man for help. “You see, it is the club’s new PA Mona. You may not have seen her but she is quite a few years my junior, and although we have been intimate I have no idea how to keep this relationship going.”

Mats laughed softly before clapping his coach on the back. “Jürgen if she already likes you and the two of you have been intimate then you have nothing to worry about at all. The age difference does not matter. All that matters is that you like each other. Act towards her the way you would a woman your own age. Show her respect and treat her well. Those are the only words of advice I could give you. Oh and flowers, get her flowers and have them delivered to the reception.”

*

Jürgen took Mats’ advice. When he got back to the safety of his office he searched online for a local florist and ordered the most extravagant bouquet of red roses and white lilies that they did. He had them write a short message about how much he liked to spend time with Mona and told them where they should be delivered. All he had to do was wait for tomorrow morning when they would be delivered to the reception, and hopefully, his efforts would pay off. He would owe Mats, and maybe, just maybe, he would go a little easier on him in training. The others could all run laps.


End file.
